Where the Road Ends
by xian shadmoore
Summary: Harry, Ron, and Hermione have reached Graduation Day.. an their lives are set before them. However, fate has other plans for Gryffindor's most famous trio.


[ I do not own any of the characters included in this piece as they are rightful property of J.K. Rowling and _Warner Brothers_. So, just enjoy the fic. :) ]  
  
  
  


**Where the Road Ends  
**_Chapter 1 - Graduation Day_  


  
  
The Quidditch pitch had never looked nicer. The four House banners hung in even numbers on the stands that surrounded the field. There was a raised platform in it's center, where the matches usually started from. A scarlet cloth was draped over it, spilling off the sides to openly cascade onto the grass. There was a podium set up in the bottom left corner and opposite were four, even rows of one hundred some-odd chairs. These four rows of seats each represented the Houses of Hogwarts, colored respectively. A thick stream of differently colored fairies arced over the expanse of the display, twinkling brightly in the evening light.  
  
Behind the pitch, Hogwarts loomed proudly like a stony giant. One by one, the castle windows began to glow with a soft yellow-orange light as the sun set behind the Forbidden Forest. The two large, oak doors that served as the school's main entrance opened, and the younger students marched out towards the field. They buzzed excitedly that June night; some about exams, others about the coming year, but most babbled elatedly over the present event. Most had never witnessed a Hogwarts graduation before, or one at all for that matter. In fact, it was the first time Professor Dumbledore, respected Headmaster, had decided to invite the entire student body. It was going to be a party of special magnificence.  
  
The stands had soon filled with students and parents who had come to witness the proudest moment of their children's lives. Just as everyone found a seat, the procession of the school staff came pacing towards the Quidditch pitch and a hush fell over the crowd. All of them were carrying lanterns, appearing majestic. The Hogwarts professors were dressed in satin robes of black along with matching hats. Sashes of a shimmering silver fell freely across their chests; the school insignia printed flawlessly on the right shoulder. Professors McGonagall and Dumbledore were in the lead, both sporting rarely seen smiles.  
  
At long, anticipated length the students came marching cheerfully onto the pitch as the professors took their seats. The all wore robes respective of their House colors that were accompanied with matching sashes. The younger classmen awed at how formal they looked. In time, they all settled into their designated seats alphabetically, anticipating the start of the ceremony.  
  
Harry shifted uncomfortably in his seat, looking down the row at his best friend. He couldn't believe it. He had actually made it to the end of his seventh year at Hogwarts, alive and in one piece at that. The only problem was, where would he go after this? With his magical schooling complete, he certainly was looking forward to living with the Dursleys any longer. Perhaps he wouldn't even bother returning to the Muggle world. Hogsmeade, Harry thought, seemed like a quaint little place to settle down.  
  
Ron gave an elated wave in Harry's direction, the biggest smile on his face. Ron, on the other hand, had a great future ahead of him. Harry was sure of it. Just recently did Charlie Weasley offer his youngest brother the opportunity of working with him in Romania, to which Ron graciously accepted. After tomorrow, Harry wasn't sure when he'd be seeing his best friend next, or if ever again. However, with the type of friendship the two held, evening out to the level of brotherly love, they were certain to see each as frequently as possible.  
  
Hermione, the last to make up the Gryffindor golden trio, turned around in her seat. She gave a bright smile to her two closest friends. After graduation, Hermione was off to work as an intern at the Ministry of Magic. Two weeks before the end-of-year exams, Cornelius Fudge had personally come to Hogwarts to offer her a job as his assistant. It was the type of job Harry always thought she'd have, and couldn't possibly imagine her doing anything else. Hermione had the intelligence and the people skills to work at the Ministry, and he was convinced that she might even give Fudge a run for his money as the next Minister of Magic.  
  
Seamus Finnigan, one of Harry's roommates, gently nudged Hermione with his elbow. He indiscreetly tried to get her attention as the Headmaster rose from his seat and paced towards the decorated podium.  
  
As Dumbledore stepped behind the wooden dais, he cleared his throat only to mutter the word '_sonorus_'. As his voice became magically magnified, Albus reached past the hem of his satin robe to retrieve a folded piece of parchment. It was the speech he intended to deliver. Unfolding the parchment, a hand rose to those half-moons spectacles with the intention of adjusting them accordingly. Silver eyebrows raised and the Headmaster began speak against the silence.  
  
"It is my pleasure to welcome you all here today, the evening of June 19th, 1998. It is a special say, indeed, for it marks both a beginning and end in your lives." Those soft, blue eyes looked up from the spectacles towards the seated seventh years. "As you sit here now, you have reached the end of your schooling. Tomorrow's morning light will bring with it new responsibilities and the beginning of a new journey…  
  
For seven, long years you have trained for this day; mastering the skills that will help you in all your future endeavors.. And one mustn't forget all the hardships we've faced. It is these experiences, which cannot be taught by a professor nor in the walls of a classroom, that you didn't believe school could offer. These experiences are the values of friendship, kindness, love, and compassion. It is these lessons, the ones you have taught yourselves, that have made you the greater witch or wizard you've all become."  
  
  
"Oh, Harry." Ron said, a hand lying atop his stomach as he felt the knot within pull tighter. "It's now or never. I've got to tell her. 'Couldn't live with myself if I didn't."  
  
"Go on, then. Now's your choice. She's heading right this way." Harry tore his green eyes away from his best friend to see Hermione pacing quickly towards them through the crowd of students and parents. She wore an excited smile on her face, and it brightened once she caught Harry's eye.  
  
"Harry, don't play around like that!" Had he not been standing, Ron would have doubled over from the sinking pain in the pit of his abdomen. He had to get his feelings out. He'd spent seven years with them bottled up inside. However, once Ron had seen Hermione emerge from the crowd, the feeling multiplied to become a nervous, tingling sensation that moved throughout his body in melodic waves.  
  
"There you two are!" Hermione called, first throwing her arms around Harry. She then moved over to Ron, extending her hand, but with a second thought, raised her arms up around his neck to give him a hug. Hermione had to push herself up onto her tiptoes in order to match Ron's height advantage. "Congratulations!" She said, now standing between the two of them. "I knew you'd make it this far. Especially you, Harry." Turning towards him, she gave a saccharine smile.  
  
"Why do you say that?" Harry questioned, his face twisted into a puzzled expression.  
  
"Because.. you've managed to pull through Hogwarts and put up with You-Know-Who at the same time," Hermione grinned. Harry looked past her bushy hair to Ron. His friend looked extremely distraught, as though he'd suddenly given up hope. Then, turning on heel, she looked up at that freckled face she had admired for years. At first she fought herself for the right words, arguing with her consciousness over what would be appropriate to say. "But, I'm even more proud of you, Ron Weasley." Those brown eyes of hers sparkled upwardly at him.  
  
Ron felt his breath escape him, and he simply took a moment to blink slowly. He could no longer deny himself and live the lie he had for seven years. "H-Hermione?" He managed, not even allowing her to give her reason for being proud of him. Frankly, he didn't care to hear it. The small voice in the back of his head was scolding him; demanding that he tell her everything before it was too late. "Hermione, can I talk to you? A-Alone?" Ron's cerulean gaze caught Harry's emerald stare, and they communicated telepathically as best friends often do. Harry gave a nod, assuring that he'd excuse them.  
  
"S-Sure," Hermione replied, following Ron's eyes with her own and turned her head towards Harry. Those light brown eyebrows of hers knitted in slight confusion, but the thoughts in her head were disregarded as Ron took gentle hold of her hand.  
  
Ron lead her away from Harry and the rest of the crowd, leading her out of the Quidditch pitch and towards the lake. The surface glimmered like polished glass, reflecting the mammoth castle that was Hogwarts, where fireworks burst silently above. Once they were a reasonable distance from the pitch, and near the bank of the lake, Ron turned to face Hermione. Still holding her slender hand, he raised it just above his waist to hold it softly in both his own. Hermione glanced down at their hands, then looked back into Ron's blue eyes.  
  
"H-Hermione," he began, mentally beating away his nervousness. He couldn't choke. Not now. This had to be said and said perfectly. "I have to tell you something." Ron was now dueling himself in his mind, throwing a sucker punch at the half of him that stated the blatant obvious.  
  
"Yes, Ron?" Hermione's reply was short, but then again, there wasn't much a girl in her position could say to that.  
  
"For seven years I've been too ignorant, too naïve to admit to myself.. and most especially to you. Until now.." Ron searched through the dictionary in his head, trying to find the right words or any at all. "Hermione, I like you." Everything felt as though it was suddenly lifted and the entire world lost all sense of gravity. He was floating and time had stopped. Finally, the statement he had just delivered registered with his cerebral awareness. "Actually, I love you."  
  
For the first, or possibly second, time in her life, Hermione Granger was at a complete loss for both words and breath. She simply gazed into Ron's eyes, which she had always found to be an azure haven. There was a sudden urge to be pinched, as a way of determining if this was a dream or not.  
  
"I-I love you, too, Ron. More than you would ever know." Hermione broke the trance she was in, allowing for her head to fall downward a moment.  
  
Ron felt himself pause, and for some reason, his heart didn't sink when he thought it should have. One of his hands released it's gentle hold upon Hermione's and lifted to her chin. With the side of his index finger and the tip of his thumb, Ron lifted Hermione's beautiful face to look back up to his. He noticed, however, that tears had welled up in her chocolate eyes, causing them to appear even more glossy.  
  
"What is it? What's wrong?" He asked in a soft tone of voice, taking on a feeling of general concern.  
  
"It's just that.. we've waited so long." Hermione was again set free in the blue sky of Ron's eyes.  
  
"Yes, but.. it was now or never." A wave of sympathy washed over him as his gaze met with hers. Why was she so sad? "Could you have lived with yourself had this moment never taken place? I know I couldn't have.."  
  
"No, but.. It's just that… You'll be leaving for Romania tomorrow and I'll be starting work at the Ministry." It was just her luck. She'd finally confessed her feelings to the boy she had been secretly loving for seven years and it was all to be dispelled come dawn.  
  
"Come away with me," Ron said without a further thought, now reverting to his typical ways of acting on impulse.  
  
"What?" Hermione said, tossing over the idea in her head. The intellectual girl that had been buried away inside of her for the first time would have found the proposal absurd, but she was listening to her heart now. The answer to this couldn't be found between the pages of some silly book.  
  
"Come to Romania with me."  
  
"But, Ron . . .," she protested, a look of great perplexity playing across her fair features. She had so much for her here, yet, there was a lot for her with Ron also. Hermione was truly confused, and at long last all she absorbed through class could not help her. There was no Decision Charm or Potion she could conjure, and to transfigure herself into something to walk away from this ultimatum would only make matters worse.  
  
Ron looked at her a moment, and as a persuasive gesture, kissed his lips against hers. The fireworks above Hogwarts suddenly hit an abundance they had never before, and the night sky flashed their many colors. He had now become completely aware of only her as everything else seemed to fade away. Hermione's lips were bittersweet although they tasted of a faint cherry. The sourness came from the taunting they gave; almost flaunting everything he dreamed of but was unable to attain until now.  
  
"Yes, Ron," Hermione breathed as the blissful kiss was finally broken. "I'll go with you . . ." 


End file.
